Adele taught me How To Love
by futureMrsCriss
Summary: Brittana future!fic please R&R! santana never told britt how she really felt


Brittana - Adele taught me How To Love

Rating: T

future!fic

santana was in pieces. She had never had an actual relationship with anyone except brittany. And even then, she didn't express all her feelings for her, the only thing she told brittany was 'i love you' but she didn't act on it. And now that brittany was in a relationship with someone else, santana

knew she was too late.

all the years after high school, they both kept in touch, never leaving lima. All the glee club kept in touch, of course not all stayed in the dead-end town. Rachel forced finn to move to new york with her, and kurt with blaine. They were all happy. Even the others who were stuck in ohio. Mercedes went on with shane, tina with mike, artie was single but he was directing musicals and short films - that was his dream after all and quinn was back with puck. The only two who weren't settled were santana and brittany.

and in all honesty, santana missed her. Santana had done it with almost every guy in lima, but she didn't feel anything with any of them. Because they weren't brittany. She wanted brittany back so badly, but she knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon. But she had a plan.

to: brittany

can u come over?

from: brittany

yeah

luckily, they lived in apartment blocks next to each other so it only took them 5 minutes to get to one another's house. Santana was so nervous, her palms were all sweaty and when she wiped it away, it all came back in less than a minute.

Ding dong!

She jumped. This was it. She answered the door and stood there was the girl of her dreams.

''hi!'' brittany said chirpily, grinning at santana.

''hi,'' the latina said, breathlessly. ''i need to tell you something. Well, sing you something.''

brittany only smiled more. ''okay, go ahead,'' she skipped over to santana's couch and sat down, cross-legged.

Santana pressed play on her karaoke machine and the music of a piano started playing before she sang.

I let it fall, my heart,

and as it fell you rose to claim it,

it was dark, and i was over,

until you kissed my lips,

and you saved me.

Brittany's smile faded as she listened to the song that santana was singing beautifully. She never took her eyes off the latina.

My hands, they were strong,

but my knees where far too weak,

to stand, in your arms,

without falling to your feet.

But there's a side, to you,

that i never knew,

never knew,

all the things, you'd say,

they were never true,

never true,

and the games, you'd play,

you would always win,

always win.

Brittany tried to concentrate on the words of the song but as hard as she tried to understand what santana meant, she couldn't.

But i set fire, to the rain,

watched it pour as i touched you face,

and it burned, when i cried,

coz i heard it screaming out your name,

your name.

As the song came to a close, brittany smiled and applauded quietly. She walked up close to santana.

''brittany, do you understand why i sang that to you?'' santana whispered.

''because you're mad at me?'' brittany asked, confused ay her song choice. ''because, people only sing adele if they're pissed off or something.''

santana shook her head sadly and looked up at the blonde. ''britt, i sang that to you because...i...i love you, brittany. And then, you knew but you went off with colin.''

''honey, i only went off with him because i thought you wouldn't want me anymore. Especially since we hadn't seen each other for years.''

santana nodded. ''but i did want you, britt, i'll always want you.'' she whispered. ''i love you.''

''i love you too, but, i can't just leave colin, he's my boyfriend.''

''i get that, but...i'll always love you. I just wanted you to know that.''

brittany frowned and nodded. ''yeah, me too,'' she murmured.

''i think you should go now,''

''santana -''

''just go, brittany.''

brittany didn't want to, but she did just in case santana went lima heights on her.

As soon as santana was sure brittany couldn't hear her, she cried herself to sleep. It was going to be a long night.

when brittany arrived back at her and colin's apartment, she was greeted with a bouquet of flowers. She smiled.

''col?'' she called into the house.

''in here!'' colin called back, his voice coming from their bedroom. Brittany entered the room and saw that her boyfriend was all jazzed up for something.

''wow, look at you, all dressed up? What's the ocassion?'' she asked. He turned around and flashed her a dazzling smile.

''i was wondering when you were gonna be back from santana's.'' he said, pulling her in for a hug. She laughed.

''what's with the monkey suit, big boy?'' she asked again.

''oh the office is having a karaoke night and i know you were in a glee club in high school, so i thought...why not?''

brittany smiled. ''awesome, i'll go get ready!''

when they arrived at the karaoke bar, brittany and her red-headed boyfriend walked in, hand-in-hand.

''who's ready to sing out their lungs tonight?'' someone from colin's work shouted out. The guy received many cheers.

half the office had already sung, even colin, and it was time for brittany.

''i dunno, i'm kinda rusty...'' she admitted. ''now, don't be silly, i heard that you could give britney a run for her money, britt!'' colin kissed her on the cheek and shoved a microphone in her hand. ''hey, next song, guys!''

when acoustics began playing instead of 'slave 4 u', colin quirked an eyebrow. ''woah i thought it was a britney spears song?'' he called out.

''no, no i like this song!'' brittany assured him and started singing.

See you had a lotta crooks

tryna steal your

heart,

never really had luck,

couldn't never figure out,

how to love,

how to love,

you had a lotta moments,

didn't last forever,

now you're in the corner, tryna put it together,

how to love,

how to love.

For a second you were here

now you're over there,

it's hard not to stare the way you move your body like you've never

had a love,

had a love.

I just wanna take my time,

i just wanna do my thing,

maybe we press rewind,

maybe i buy that ring,

we can grow old together,

just share our sould together,

find out how to love, kiss and hug,

how to roll together,

i just need you by my side,

baby we could be alright,

i just wanna hold you right,

we can go into the night, oh,

you're the one i need.

then brittany realized it. The reason why she didn't feel complete with collin. He wasn't santana. And santana was the one she loved. Not collin, not anyone else, but santana.

she passed the microphone to collin. ''i'm sorry...i have to go.''

collin understood. He knew what was going on, he knew it for some time now. Brittany loves santana.

''it's alright, i get it.'' he said. Brittany frowned at him apologetically. ''go! Before it's too late.''

''thank you, collin. I love you. I'm just not IN love with you.'' she said quickly and left.

santana was sitting on the couch, eating ben&jerry's, watching a romcom.

''YEAH, SCREW YOU KATHERINE HEIGL, YOU DON'T KNOW THE UGLY TRUTH!'' santana shouted at the tv. She felt exactly the way mila kunis did. You could never only be friends with benefits - it would never work out because you would fall in love with that friend. Like her and brittany.

Knock knock knock.

She snapped her head towards the door. ''san?''

santana jumped up and raced towards the door. ''coming! I'm coming!'' she called to brittany.

When she opened the door, brittany was standing there, beautiful as ever.

''hi.'' santana said breathlessly.

''hey. I need to talk to you.'' brittany let herself in.

''yeah, what's up?''

brittany turned to the latina. ''i know you love me santana. And i want you to know...i love you too. More than i love anyone else in this world, more than i love collin. So i ended it. And i...love you.''

santana laughed and hugged her. ''i love you too.'' she murmured. ''but...why did you change your tune?''

britt shrugged. ''i guess...adele taught me how to love.''

THE END


End file.
